Flight of Lust
by Hellhound2
Summary: Crane goes up to a nearby mountain to relax, then Fenghuang swoops in and tells him a secret.


Flight of Lust

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

It was just another day in the Valley of Peace, villagers were going about their business. Up in the Jade Palace the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior were training as usual. After a few hours, Master Shifu came in and said, "That's enough training for today, you all may have the rest of the day off." "Finally!" Po exclaimed. Tigress and the others left to do their own things in the village, except for Crane. He decided to fly off to a nearby mountain and relax; he had found that mountain two weeks earlier for some training, but then started using it to relax his mind and body. He was standing on a rock and let his mind go blank.

After some time another flying creature landed nearby. It woke Crane up and he got ready for an attack. "Calm down little boy, I'm not here to fight." It was Fenghuang. "What do you want?" asked Crane. She responded, "I'm here only to relax and talk, that's all," "Yeah right, you have tried to kill me and the others in the past, why should I trust you now?" Crane questioned. "Maybe I'm here for something other than killing you," she said. "Like what?" questioned Crane. "Maybe I'm here for you," she said in a lustful voice. Crane looked at her oddly, why him?

"What are you saying?" Crane asked. Fenghuang then said, "The truth is, I feel something when I'm near you." Crane asked, "What do you feel?" "I feel something I've never felt before, love," she replied. Crane stood thereand started thinking what he should do. Fenghuang said, "I understand if you don't feel the same." Crane walked up to her, she expected to be attacked and closed her eyes, but she felt Crane's beak kiss hers and she returned the favor. They pulled apart gasping for air, "Why did you do that?" Fenghuang asked gasping for air. Crane said, "Because even though you tried to kill me and my friends, I have felt something toward you as well."

He then pulled her down with him to the ground and she kissed him. "Please, I want this," she said with lust. She moved down to Crane's crotch and gripped his manhood with her wing and massaged it. After about thirty seconds she stopped massaging and brought her beak over his manhood and began sucking it. "Do you do this good with all the men you get with?" Crane asked. "Only with you my kung fu master," she said after taking her beak of his crotch. Fenghuang climbed on top of him and said, "Are you ready?" "The question is are you ready?" Crane asked before bringing her down over his manhood. "Oh my god, oh this is better than I thought, oh! Fuck me harder, harder!" she screamed as Crane fucked her. After about five minutes Fenghuang screamed, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

She was exhausted, as she looked up she saw Crane was still hard. "No way, how are you still stiff?" she asked. "I've always been one who has more endurance than most people," he said, "Ready for round two my owl?" "Are you? she asked before tackling him and have him bang her more. She let him screw her every which way they could, later Carne finally exploded his load in her.

They were laying on the ground panting and exhausted. Crane saw the sun go down and got up and got ready to leave, when Fenghuang said, "Don't be late tomorrow, my sweet love bird," "Don't wait up for me, I'll be here early for extra rounds." Then Crane flew off to rest for tomorrow. Fenghuang saw him fly off then started thinking.

Crane had gotten back home and everyone was already asleep. Po was snoring extra loud, so he probably would not wake up until noon tommorrow, or maybe later. Crane went into his room expecting to find it empty, but instead found a figure laying on his bed. "About time you got here my sweet love bird," said Fenghuang. "What are you doing here?" asked Crane,"Getting ready for our next rounds, if you can handle it," she said in a sexy tone. "I don't think we should do this here, the others might wake up if they hear us," Crane said worriedly, "Don't worry, I made sure that the others would not wake up, I put some scented candles that paralyzes the senses and immobilizes anyone who gets a good enough smell from it," said Fenghuang. "Is it lethal?" he asked, she replied, "Of course not I would not want to hurt my lover in any way."

"Well, we're not going to have any fun just sitting here, let's go," said Crane. "Now that's what I'm talking about," she said grabbing him and began their love fest. "Oh, this is better than before, oh if this keeps up I'll have to call you Grand Master Crane!" she yelled with enormous pleasure pouring into her body, "Uhh, you're even tighter than before," he said. Fenghuang was feeling so much more pleasure than last time they fucked each other. "Oh god, I'm cumming, fuck me harder Crane, harder!" Fenghuang screamed, but instead of stopping like last time Crane just kept going and made her orgasm about seven more times. "Uhh, my sweet I'm cumming," Crane said. "Cum inside me, I want it all in me," she said. Crane finally exploded his load with her orgasm.

They were both panting, exhausted from their moment together. "Wow, that was even better than last time," Fenghuang said. "Yeah, you were even better this time," he said, "Do you think you'll get pregnant, with me cumming inside you?" "If I do, I will keep the child and raise it," she said. "Really you would keep the child I give you?" he asked. "Of course, I told you I would not want to hurt my lover in any way," she said in a sexy voice. "I'm just curious, do you want me to get you pregnant?" Crane asked. "Only one way to find out," she said tackling him and letting Crane bang her and fill her up with his load.

Two years passed since then, and Fenghuang did as she said she would: she raised the child, and crane helped secretly. They meet up every day at those mountains they first found themselves with their feelings for one another.

**THE END**


End file.
